Like Fireworks
by Loraliell
Summary: Really he didn t choose to get into those messes by purpose, it was all Oz s and his uncles fault by selling him to them but like hell would he let them break him. Now here he was, hunted for treason, poisoned and with a bunch of paranoid Gundam Pilots at his hands. But the positive aspect of the whole thing was that it couldn t get any worse or could it? Rating may change Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Like Fireworks**

**Disclaimer**: I own neither Gundam Wing nor Harry Potter, this honor belongs to J.K. Rowling and whoever invented Gundam Wing.

**Summary**: Really he didn´t choose to get into those messes by purpose, it was all Oz´s and his uncles fault by selling him to them but like hell would he let them break him. Now here he was, hunted for treason, poisoned and with a bunch of paranoid Gundam Pilots at his hands. But the positive aspect of the whole thing was that it couldn´t get any worse or could it?

**Warnings**: Torture, blood, yaoi (meaning boyxboy action), violence,

**AN**: Hi there, welcome to my latest fanfic. A big thanks to the fabulous _**haloween**_ – thank you sweetheart for your help - for encouraging me to upload this fic and for correcting my mistakes. If you find anymore spelling or grammar mistakes please be so kind and point them out to me. I won´t hold you up any longer, enjoy reading ^-^.

**Chapter One**

He hated it, he hated being sold by his uncle to Oz. He hated everything they stood for, everything they did. But he couldn´t leave. It seemed the Higher-ups had learned from their previous mistakes. After some of their best officers and medical staff deserted them they started chipping their soldiers. If they left the base without permission, a dose of a slow and very, very painful poison would be set free in their bloodstream. The drill sergeant had delighted in showing them exactly how it worked. With a shudder he remembered the poor sods screams, his begs for a mercy that would never come and the sadistic laughter of the drill sergeant. It took the unfortunate soul nearly twenty hours to finally succumb to the poison.

Loathing it as he might there was nothing Harry James Potter, nowadays better known as Remy J. Blackmoon – like hell would he let them sully his real name - Oz´s Grim Reaper could do against that thrice damned chip that sat right between his shoulder blades directly above his spinal cord. His magic may be able to do something against the chip, or it might fry it, releasing the poison into his body. A risk he would rather not take until absolutely necessary.

He had been barely sixteen when his uncle had finally had enough and took his chances and had gotten rid of his nephew, who had been severly weakened and magical exhausted from the final battle.. He had been sold to Oz for a measly £1, 000. He had been planning to escape from there the second he had enough magic to apparate out of there as far as physically possible, however, sadly, his magic had returned too late. By the time he had been strong enough to try, he had already been chipped and put into boot camp. The only good thing he had received from the deal was that his body was more healthy than ever before.

A fact he hated to admit or even think about. With eighteen years of age Remy stood at a height of 6´2 and weighed160 pounds, and most of that was muscles. His features had lost their youthful roundness and were now sharp and rather hawk-like in appearance and he finally got rid of his glasses after a rather forced eye-surgery. The force mostly consisting of ´Either you do it, or my finger will accidentally slip and push that little red button with your name on it.´ Bastard-sergeant.

But try as they might Remy refused to bent to their wills, taking every opportunity to go against them. He refused to let them cut his hair; it was now reaching mid-back in wild raven locks and curls, which, most of the time, was held in a loose braid. He didn´t care about all the extra-shifts he had to work as a consequence. In fact it helped his agenda rather well. Just because he wasn´t able to leave the base didn´t mean there wasn´t anything he couldn´t do to sabotage Oz from within. True, he had to be very, very careful - but, "no risk, no gain" as the saying went, and what a sweet gain it was.

Watching them scramble around, trying to remove the latest virus he uploaded into their systems made his day and it took their attention away from his real plans. He used the distraction he made to send information about the different OZ bases to some of the rebel factions on earth. It was risky, very very risky and he had to be incredibly careful, even now the higher ups were searching for the mole in their midst.

But at least they didn´t suspect him, not yet but that would soon change, he knew that it would. He was known for his antipathy for Oz cause, his only saving grace was that they still needed his skills on the battlefields against the Gundam-Pilots but the moment he lost his use, he would be disposed of, which was a fact.

Which brought him back to his current dilemma.

Remy J. Blackmoon knew exactly what and how much he could do without raising Oz suspicions of him, but this one was big and he knew it. Sitting in the dimly lit monitoring room and watching the image of a maybe fifteen no more than sixteen year old boy, chained to the wall and pacing as far as possible, Remy wondered what he should do.

His dark green gaze followed the imprisoned Gundam-Pilot. He was so young, even younger than he was when he fought the last battle against Voldemort and yet Oz wanted to execute him. Remy was careful to keep his face passive to not let anyone see the turmoil he was in.

He knew he had a choice here, he could stay back and let them kill the young pilot, keeping his cover and continue with his sabotage or he could blow everything he had been working for the last two years, risk dieing an agonizing death and save the amethyst eyed pilot.

The first choice would be more logical and ensure that he could continue helping the rebels, but he couldn´t leave the pilot here, waiting for his death. ´To do or not to do, either way I´m damned.´ For a split second his passive mask slipped and a fleeting bitter smile curled his lips.

There was really no choice to be made. He continued watching the prisoner pace around, a long chestnut colored braid twirling behind him.

So much courage, so much bravery, so much will to fight until his last breath, to fight for his people even though they had turned their backs on him and the other pilots. Remy had fought them before, he had fought 02, Deathscythes pilot before and he would have killed him in battle if necessary but he would be damned if he let him die like this. Executed like a dog.

It was time to break out the big guns and to make sure his information network wasn´t under scrutiny. Calmly and as passive as ever he ended his shift and went to the cafeteria to grab dinner, making sure he did everything he normally did to avoid suspicion.

Later, much later that night, right in the twilight hours between the end of night-shift and the beginning of the morning shift, when the patrols attention was at it lowest, did he use what few spells he knew wandless to ensure that he wouldn´t be found out before he could ensure the pilots escape. On silent feet he snuck out of his quarters, clinging to every possible shadow, avoiding the cameras he made his way to a seldom used office.

He had made sure that nothing of his body would be left behind, that no one would find even a hair or a fingerprint of him. He knew they would control every remote area for clues of someone who wasn´t allowed there.

Swiftly he booted up the computer, he had to be fast, he didn´t have much time, maybe an hour, two at most. His fingers nearly _flew_ over the keyboard, tipping in code after code, selecting information's about the base and the prison-section in particular. By the end of it his fingers shook and for a moment, for one precious little moment he stalled, his finger hovering over the send button.

He swallowed.

If he really did this, his live was forfeit, he knew it was.

His heart was beating hard and fast.

_Ba-bumm_

His mind flashed back to the image of the restlessly pacing pilot in his cell. His long chestnut colored hair had been tousled from not being able to take properly care of it and from his interrogations. Fathomless amethyst colored eyes, staring up at the camera, defiance and a small barely there hint of fear written in their depths.

_Ba-bumm_

Deep shadows like moth wings beneath his eyes, screaming from lack of sleep and exhaustion. Restlessly pacing, tugging at chains that cut into his delicate wrists, cutting deep into his skin and leaving raw patches of bloodied flesh.

_Ba-bumm_

And his face, god, his face was still so young, fifteen barely sixteen years of age. It was still rounded with the last bits of baby-fat. The last bits of a childhood cruelly taken away. So much like himself.

_Ba-bumm_

Remy closed his eyes tightly, the shaking in his hands doubled, they shook like leaves in the wind. Still hovering over that one button that would decide what would happen with his live.

_Ba-bumm_

He could still turn back, erase the data and return to his quarters.

_Ba-bumm_

He still had a choice.

_Ba-bumm_

No...

_Ba-bumm_

No, there was no choice, there never has been a choice, was there?

_Ba-bumm_

He took a deep breath.

_Ba-bumm_

God damn it all.

_Ba-bumm_

His hands stopped shaking.

_Ba-bumm_

He pressed the button, the monitor flashed and his fate was sealed.

"Game over."

His voice was hoarse as if he had been screaming for hours, a barely there whisper. He let himself fall backwards into the seat, head buried in his hands. He was shaking again he mused numbly. His lips twitched bitterly. God he was such a coward, it was disgusting. He could take being send out into a battle with a high percentage of not returning, he could sabotage Oz without blinking, but he very nearly couldn´t do this?

Why the hell had his survival instinct decided to kick in right now?

God damn it all. He swallowed, his throat was dry like desert sand, he needed to get out of here and back to his quarters before someone found him out.

Slowly he unfolded from his slumped over position and started to erase all evidences, nearly on autopilot. He stared at the monitor while the computer booted down, dark green gaze unreadable. "It´s up to you now. Get your boy out of here."

He left the office for what would be most likely the last time, with his back straight and his head held high. The higher-ups would be after him now, like sharks that had smelled fresh blood in water and he knew sooner or later, most likely sooner the trail would lead them straight to him. As if to assure him from the outcome of this the chip between his shoulder blades seemed to heat up and pulse, reminding him painfully of it´s present and his unavoidable and painful fate.

Silently like a shadow an extension of darkness, or one of the ghosts that haunted his once home, he slipped back to his quarters, unseen and unheared by anyone. Once in the relative savity of his own rooms he let the spells that kept him undetected fade from him, slipping away like sand between his fingers.

Slowly he let himself slide down the wall next to the door, knees drawn up to his chest, arms loosly slung around them and staring unseeingly in the dark nothingness of his room that was mirrored by his thoughts. He enjoyed the brief quietness, knowing that it would probably be the last night he would ever be able to do so.

What an utter mess.


	2. Interlude 1

**Like Fireworks**

**Disclaimer**: I own neither Gundam Wing nor Harry Potter, this honor belongs to J.K. Rowling and whoever invented Gundam Wing.

**Summary**: Really he didn´t choose to get into those messes by purpose, it was all Oz´s and his uncles fault by selling him to them but like hell would he let them break him. Now here he was, hunted for treason, poisoned and with a bunch of paranoid Gundam Pilots at his hands. But the positive aspect of the whole thing was that it couldn´t get any worse or could it?

**Warnings**: Torture, blood, yaoi (meaning boyxboy action), violence,

**AN**: So some of my readers made some valid points about the back-story to Like Fireworks. Because of this I decided to give you some more information´s trough interludes.

My thanks goes to the awesome **haloween** for correcting and proofreading this chapter – many hugs and kisses to you sweetheart.

And of course, I can´t forget my wonderful reviewers:

**Lightsoul34**

**DTDY**

**Annoying Little Twit **– for pointing out mistakes and a few flaws in the storyline ^-^

**Mattish**

**history**

**karone-sakura**

**Lw117149**

Thank you so much for encouraging me and I really hope this Interlude answers some of your questions, especially yours **Annoying Little Twit**.

Please don´t hesitate to point things out, if they don´t make sense to you. I won´t get offended because you ask questions or point out a mistake, a logical flaw or a hole in the plot. I can only speak for myself but it should be every writers goal to get better with every chapter they write. Writing is a learning experience and nobody is perfect so please don´t hesitate with helping me getting better.

Before I end this AN I want to point something out that many of you may or may not know about already. At the moment a petition is making it´s round against the deleting of stories for inappropriate content. If you want to know more about this petition please take a look at my profile or check this link out: www. /petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net# (just erase the spaces).

Thank you for your attention, please enjoy reading.

Loraliell

_**Edit 06-10-2012: **_Thank you **karone-sakura** for helpfully pointing out all those mistakes I made in this chapter. As you can guess I made sure those were straightened out, if I missed anything else, please contact me and I will make sure that they are taken care of.

**Interlude One**

One Vernon Dursley was seething and mad with worry. After the latest disaster with that horrible boy and his unnatural _powers_ that made his soul shudder with fear and disgust. But the worst was, that he had nearly lost his precious son, his pride and joy to these … these disgusting _monsters_ that according to the boys _people_ were called Dementors.

He had sworn to himself then and there that he wouldn't let his sister-in-law's abnormal offspring back into his house, back into the vicinity of his defenceless wife and son.

But, here he was again, in his house, endangering his family every single second he stayed with them.

He was battered, bruised and weak beyond measure and if any of his many enemies who were hunting him decided to attack - which was highly likely, if he had understood that McGonagall woman right - the boy wouldn´t be able to fight them off.

Oh that woman had assured him that the wards would keep anyone with ill-will outside of the house, but that hadn´t stopped those ghastly creatures from attacking his precious son last summer now had it?

No.

He couldn´t trust those people and their so called protection.

Fifteen years ago he had, albeit grudgingly, accepted the boy into his house. He had tried his level best to raise him to be an upstanding and normal member to society. However, even as a baby the child was up to no good. In the beginning, he had been willing to treat the boy like another son, but, his freakish displays of his unnatural powers had soon driven that notion out of him, never to be discovered again.

Yes, keeping him in the cupboard under the stairs was harsh and the part of him that was purely a father felt a deep-seated guilt over it.

But his all-compassing fear of the the boys powers, that refused to accept that such feats were even _possible_ for a normal human being, prevented him from caring for the child.

Now especially when he had to fear for his family's safety and so he ruthlessly crushed this part of him, accepting the guilt it caused him and carried on.

Because at the end of the day, his family was more important to him than the happiness of this child was.

Oh, he never had raised his hand against the boy, even as he lost his temper; even when his fear over-powered his rational thinking, he never did more than cuff him lightly over the head or let his touch get the slightest bit rougher, because even though he refused to let his father-instincts associate themselves with the boy, he was still that – a father.

He made sure the boy had enough to eat and drink. That he got enough exercise and sunlight to stay healthy. That his wife didn´t let her grudge against her sister, and in association her nephew, get the better of her. Yet he didn´t show him any form of kindness or affection.

But now, every single instinct he had practically screamed at him to get the boy _out of his house_, to make sure he wasn´t endangering his family anymore. All this worrying over his family´s continued well being kept him from getting a decent night of sleep, making him grumpy and fraying his temper.

He had to find a solution for this mess. He couldn´t just chuck the boy out of his house; in his weakened state that would mean death. He might hold no love for the boy but that didn´t mean he wished him his death. Chucking him out was not an option.

Vernon's mind was racing with thoughts and plans only to abandon them right away. Absentmindedly, he stroked his moustache. There had to be something, anything he could do and then, it hit him. He re-opened his newspaper. A satisfied smile lit up his face. Here was his solution; this little Ad in the papers was his ticket out of this mess and a way to protect his family without harming the boy.

_**´Should we accept that terrorists of the colonies destroy our homes, kill our wives, our children and families?**_

_**We of Oz say NO.**_

_**We give YOU the chance to protect your homes, your families and your country.**_

_**Enlist now, with a reward of £1, 000 at the next Oz base and be the HERO helping to protect Earth.´**_

Now he had to only get the boy to agree to leave and to get some papers for him from somewhere.

With no further hesitance, he made his way up to his son´s former second bedroom, now inhabited by the boy. He gave one swift knock before he entering and his heart gave a tiny twinge of guilt, that he crushed mercilessly a moment later at the pitiful sight that the room and his nephew made.

There were crushed and destroyed toys scattered everywhere, dirty, worn-down and too large clothes strewn across the room and the boy himself was resting on the old rickety bed with its threadbare blanket and ragged pillow. His wife had been out of control and had gone beyond her boundaries again it seemed.

Deep-green eyes normally sharp and alert were dull and listless now and looked at him from a too pale, too thin face, dark shadows, like moth wings hung beneath them, making the boy look even more tired and gaunt. He would have to make sure that the boy was fed properly and maybe he would organize a few sleeping pills to ensure that he got some sleep.

"Boy. I've got a proposal for you. I want you out of this house. You are a danger for my family, one that I´m not willing to accept. I don´t care what that woman says to me. You aren't staying here. I found this ad. It says that Oz is looking for recruits. It will take some time to get the needed paper-work for you, but after that I will enlist you there.

So you have the option to choose a name for yourself and go there yourself, with your dignity intact or I will choose for you and drag you kicking and screaming there if I have to, but you will go and that´s a promise."

Green eyes darkened further with rage and a snarl curled up pale lips and for a moment it looked like the boy would jump at him and rip his throat out, but then he deflated, slumping back against the pillows, exhaustion pouring out of every pore.

"Why not. Chucking me out would be easier." The boy's voice was hoarse, weak and nearly devoid of emotion and Vernon had to firmly stomp another bout of guilt. It wouldn´t do to start sympathizing with the boy now, not when his family was at risk.

He snorted eyes hard. "Because while I might despise you, I don´t wish your death. Now what is your answer?"

He knew he was pushing, but he had to get things in motion soon before his consciousness got in the way and stopped him from doing this.

Eyes devoid of emotion stared at him. "If you really do this know this: I _will_ get out of there the first chance I get."

Vernon crossed his beefy arms before his chest. "That won´t be my problem then, boy. Once you are out of my hair it´s entirely up to you what you do and it will be Oz problem to keep you under control not mine."

A snort and the boy looked away, the silence stretched between them before he whispered.

"Remy J. Blackmoon."

Vernon just nodded and turned around, halting for a moment, fighting with his conscious as it reared its head. He was nearly out of the door when he murmured. "Thank you and I´m … sorry, for everything."

He didn´t wait for an answer, if there even was one. He had to arrange a few things.


	3. Chapter 2

**Like Fireworks**

**Disclaimer**: I own neither Gundam Wing nor Harry Potter, this honor belongs to J.K. Rowling and whoever invented Gundam Wing.

**Summary**: Really he didn´t choose to get into those messes by purpose, it was all Oz´s and his uncles fault by selling him to them but like hell would he let them break him. Now here he was, hunted for treason, poisoned and with a bunch of paranoid Gundam Pilots at his hands. But the positive aspect of the whole thing was that it couldn´t get any worse or could it?

**Warnings: Torture, blood, yaoi (meaning boyxboy action), violence,**

**AN: **I absolutely adore you guys, thank you soo much for all those awesome reviews, I´m glad you enjoyed my story so far and I hope you will continue to do so.

Again, if you see any mistakes or if you have any tips that can help me make this story better, please don´t hesitate to review me or sending a PM, I promise I won´t be cross with anyone, just because he pointed out something I missed ^-^.

My special thanks goes to **karone-sakura** (for pointing out all those mistakes I made last time) and the awesome **haloween** (for helping me finishing this chapter) and of course I would never forget my reviewers so a big thank you goes to:

**917brat**

**Laws of Chaos**

**Annoying Little Twit**

**Meliannaoz**

**karone-sakura**

**sousie**

**DTDY**

**Balinor88**

**Lw117149**

**loretta537**

Please enjoy reading. Love Loraliell^-^

**Chapter Two**

Really, Remy idle mused, he shouldn´t be so surprised that they came for him. He had _known,_ that they would find him out sooner or later but _damn,_ he hadn´t thought that they would catch up with him so soon. Not even 24 hours had passed and they already managed to pin him down. Which could only mean one thing.

They had suspected him before and now they had enough evidence to move against him and he had served them the clues on a silver plate. Karma was such a bitch, he wanted to break out into laughter but swallowed it, making sure his passive and disinterested facade was still intact.

Remy felt like his stomach was filled with lead, he knew he had lost. But at least they didn´t know who his contacts were and where they could find them and which information's he had given them. Otherwise he would already be writhing on the floor, screaming for mercy, begging them to end his misery, of this he had no doubt whatsoever.

No, what they wanted from him was information. Dread crept up his spine while he looked dispassionately at his would-be interrogators.

The woman before him was tall, her dark red uniform was flawlessly pressed, her brunet hair was held in two tight buns at the back of her head and her sharp brown eyes were hidden behind a pair of round glasses that reflected the light.

They had sent Lady Une for him, that meant they were desperate for the information's he held.

The commander looked at him, her face cool but in her eyes burned the fire of vengeance and a cool fury that let the fine hair on his arms stand on end.

Lady Une knew no mercy, no reason and no forgiveness and he _would_ be _begging_ them to end his live before this was over – the promise of an endless agonizing death stood clear in her eyes. Or at least anyone else would be begging, _he_ refused to let them break him, refused to let them reduce him to a piteous, begging pile of barely coherent flesh.

No when he went down he would do so with his pride intact, because it was the only thing that was left for him.

So he stood straight, head tilted proudly, his posture brimming with silent confidence and a feral smile stretching his lips, _daring_ them to move against him. If he went down, he wouldn´t make it easy for them and Une seemed to know it. Her lips pressed into a thin line she ordered the soldiers behind her.

"Lieutenant Remy J. Blackmoon, you are under immediate arrest for high treason against Oz. Resistance is pointless, you have no-where to run. Soldiers, apprehend him." Even her cultivated voice was brimming with cold fury, he mused silently, while he watched every single move the men in front of him made.

Well he would be impressed, he really would be …

… if he hadn´t faced down the likes of Voldyshorts and Snape

… repeatedly

… year after year

… since he was eleven

… okay so he wasn´t impressed at all, so sue him, it wasn´t his fault that he had built up a resistance against this sort of venom.

But now he had other things to worry about, because it seemed like it was time to remind them _why_ exactly he was called the Grim Reaper and _why_ he was one of Oz most effective threats.

To anyone else it seemed like he was completely relaxed, face as impassive as ever, just _waiting_ for them to come to him, to unleash the monster they had created.

He subtly flexed his muscles, bringing his mind into battle-mood and let his weight rest lightly on the balls of his feet, ensuring that he could move at a moments notice.

He waited until they were in striking distance before he moved, unsheathing the dagger he always hid underneath his uniform.

He struck like lightning, too fast for most to comprehend, forcing the soldiers into a deathly dance, slashing and cutting at them, making them scream in pain without mercy.

His impassive mask slipped, letting his bloodthirsty and savage battle-persona free for the world to see.

He felt the adrenalin rush through his body, quickening his movement. The alarms started blaring, red lights flashed and more soldiers entered the room.

Too many, he knew he would loose, but he refused to give in, moving quicker, striking harder, doing as much damage as possible before they took him down.

A shot rung, he felt the flesh in his left shoulder tear with a sickening wet sound the bullet entered his body, ripping apart tissue in red hot, agonizing pain, letting his sanguine colored lifeblood escape his body in a gushing flood, mingling with the blood of those he had felled.

Remys jaw clenched as he moved through the pain, it didn´t matter, not now, the wound was an annoyance but unimportant.

He could barely hear Lady Unes enrages screams of - "Don´t kill him! We still need him! Bring him down already!" - over the screams of the wounded and dieing soldiers, a vicious smile graced his bloodstained lips. He had been right, they still needed him.

His dagger was slick with the blood he had shed, his hands and uniform were painted with blood and the pale skin of his face was stained with droplets of blood.

He had lost count of how many soldiers there were, but he _knew_ he couldn´t hold on for much longer, there were just too many enemies.

He tried to stop them from getting behind his back, twirling around, always in motion, always trying to stop them from backing him into a corner.

And then he made a mistake.

He faltered when he came face to face with one of the few soldiers he actually _liked._

His hand stalled for a small moment and in doing so he gave them the opportunity to take him down.

Before he could really comprehend what had happened he was already pinned to the floor by six soldiers, his hair was lying in an ever growing puddle of still warm blood and his dagger was ripped out of his hand.

He strained against the hands that held him, but there were too many men forcing him down, one of them, the same soldier he had once before called a tentative friend cruelly dug his fingers into his shoulder wound, making him bite his lip to stop a pained gasp.

And then Lady Une was there, her heels clicked sharply against the metal floor, splashing in the blood of her own men and staining the bottoms of her pants.

Her lips were pressed together tightly, the formerly cool fury in her eyes had developed to an inferno, as she came to a stop right beside his head, staring down at him like he was a rodent she wanted to squish.

"For this you will pay Blackmoon, you will writhe in agony. You will be _begging_ me to make the pain stop, to release you from your piteous existence.

And I will _relish_ in denying you. Again and again until the only thing left from you is a broken, insane pile of rotting flesh and only then will I kill you in the most painful and slowest way possible.

Get him to Interrogation Room 3, make sure he doesn´t bleed out and is coherent. This is a High Security Risk gentlemen, ensure that he can´t move even a pinky. You all have seen the things Lieutenant Blackmoon is capable off.

Now get moving.

You, make sure the wounded get medical assistance and you two will organize the transport of the Dead and somebody call in the cleaners before the blood dries."

The soldiers that held him were already moving away from the bloodbath, carrying him out into the hallway while Lady Une continued to order the clean-up.

Remy clenched and unclenched his muscles, trying to get a feel for how tight the soldiers held him exactly. Watching for an opening that may never come, but for no avail. They held him too tight, leaving him no wriggle room at all.

´Well fuck.´

The heavy chains that bound him tightly to the chair, they had sat him in, rustled slightly as he tried to move into a more comfortable position. The once crisp and pristine white bandages that had been wound around his still bleeding shoulder and other minor injuries were already soaking with his blood and had started to itch something fierce.

How long had he been in here already? He couldn´t really tell. His magic thrummed agitated trough his body, not liking that it´s host has been wounded and bound, but not being able to do much without risking to upset the chip in his body.

Remy was ripped out of his thoughts when the heavy steel door to his bright white cell flew open with a bang and Lady Une entered the room, a smile of sadistic pleasure curling her lips upwards. With here were two soldiers who carried an assortment of torture devises.

With a nod she ordered the men to put her work-things on a spotless steel-tray and then to stand guard on the door. Une started to slowly circle her prisoner, her _prey, _letting her heels hit the floor with a deliberate and resounding _clack_ with every step she took.

His face was as neutral and disinterested as ever, gone was the feral wildness he had fought with and it _maddened_ her, the thought that he could sit here, so calmly, after literally _slaughtering_ his comrades only an hour before. It made her want to hurt him in the most excruciating ways possible and unfortunately for him she was allowed to do so and ohh how would she enjoy this.

She would milk every drop of information out of the little traitor, she would drive his mind to the brink of insanity, again and again until he begged her to release him into Deaths tender mercy and she would enjoy denying him every time, she would keep him alive for as long as possible until he outlived his usefulness and then and only then would she execute him like the rat he was.

Dark enjoyment shone in her brown eyes as she finally came to a stop, right beside him.

She buried her hand in his long dark and bloodied hair – her men´s blood, her mind screamed at her, only furthering her rage - and yanked it back merciless, forcing his pale sharp and equally bloodied face upwards, letting their eyes meet, a cruel smile curled her lips, that promised her prisoner pain and suffering.

"Now then _Lieutenant_ Blackmoon, why don´t we get started with something easy. Who are your contacts?"

He stared at her for a moment longer, eyes sharp and alert, without a hint of remorse, then he let his neutral mask break for a tiny moment and a defiant smirk graced his thin pale lips. "Go and die, bitch."

Lady Unes smile broadened and she literally _purred_ in satisfaction. "Oh I had _hoped_ you would say that Lieutenant."


	4. Chapter 3

**Like Fireworks**

**Disclaimer**: I own neither Gundam Wing nor Harry Potter, this honor belongs to J.K. Rowling and whoever invented Gundam Wing.

**Summary**: Really he didn´t choose to get into those messes by purpose, it was all Oz´s and his uncles fault by selling him to them but like hell would he let them break him. Now here he was, hunted for treason, poisoned and with a bunch of paranoid Gundam Pilots at his hands. But the positive aspect of the whole thing was that it couldn´t get any worse or could it?

**Warnings**: Torture, blood, yaoi (meaning boyxboy action), violence,

**Edit: 06-24-2012  
**

I didn´t like a few of the sentences so I changed them a bit and I put in a few page-breakers.

**AN:** You my faithful little readers make me _sooo_ happy. Thank you so much for all those fantastic reviews, so many thanks and cookies to:

**Annoying** **Little** **Twit**

**FaeTirgre**

**Ireadtomuch** (glad you enjoyed it and thanks for the treats ^-^)

**sousie**

**917brat** (nope it isn´t, hope you enjoy)

**Anna241** (Harry didn´t apparated because there were cameras and people everywhere and once Oz knows about magic, well, just imagine what they could _do_ with a fully trained wizard on their hands. Not something you would like to think about.)

**karone-sakura** (Thank you so much for the tips, I will try to integrate them into my writing, but please continue to tell me if you find something I could do better. I hope you like the next chapter)

**sakura oni chi**

**Dreamweaver**

If you have any questions about the story or if you find any mistakes I made, please don´t hesitate to review or PM me. I hope you enjoy reading.

Love Loraliell

**Chapter Three**

Red hot agony was shooting trough his body, setting his pain-receptors on fire, making his body twist and twitch and jerk, in an useless attempt to escape from the pain. His eyelids were clenched tightly, making blinding white dots, much like fireflies, appear before the red tinted darkness of his closed eyelids.

His back arched and his mouth opened involuntary, letting a hoarse scream slip from his already abused, dry and burning throat, and then, as suddenly as it had appeared, the pain was gone. And only an aching echo of the pain that had coursed through his body was left behind, in his still twitching muscles and the burning in his nerve-endings, as a reminder of what had happened.

Remy slumped back onto the formerly spotless operation table he was bound to.

His body was still twitching, his breath came in ragged pants, gulping in air greedily. Remys had his eyes half closed against the harsh glare of the lights above him. How long had it been since this started? He couldn´t remember, everything was a blur of shouted questions, denials, screams and pain, god so much _pain._

He just wanted this to end, but he knew _they_ wouldn´t stop, _she_ wouldn´t stop, not anytime soon, not after he had killed her men. And especially not after _Treize_ had given his permission to get every ounce of information out of him and Une was nothing if not loyal to Treize and Oz, the sadistic insane bitch. God she could give _Bellatrix Lestrange_ a run for her money.

Slowly his breathing started to calm down and he let his eyes slip close warily, he knew what would come next, it was always the same, never changing, first came the questions, the taunts and insults and if those didn´t work the next step would come, the _pain,_ mostly delivered trough electroshock's in various strength levels. It was a vicious cycle that repeated itself over and over again. Never stopping, never ending.

And as if it was a clue a leather in cased thumb mockingly caressed his sharp cheek-bone and he felt his tortures breath against his left ear. With a inaudible sigh Remy resigned himself to the next round of questions.

* * *

"Now Lieutenant Blackmoon, don´t be so difficult. Just give me what I want to know and _maybe_ I will end this for you, quickly, without much pain. Just tell me who your contacts are and where I can find them and this will be over for you. Don´t you want to escape all this pain? To finally find peace? I can grant it to you, just tell me what I want to know and you will be free."

Lady Une stroked back the sweat soaked, bloodied black hair, out of her prisoners equally sweat covered and bruised face.

Making a mockery of the otherwise motherly gesture with her sardonic smile and the fact, that she dug the fingers of her other hand into her stubborn prisoners already injured shoulder at the very same moment, enjoying his pained gasp and the subtle arching of his back.

But it was a purely bodily reaction to the pain.

His half-lidded dark-green gaze stayed unfocused and calm, passive and uncaring trough all of this and it had been like this since the very beginning and it made her _furious._ It made her want to claw out those trice damned orbs that seemed to mock her with their disinterest.

Oh the little bastard would scream and squirm in an hopeless attempt to get away from her, but he didn´t beg. Worse he didn´t answer _any_ of her questions.

He didn´t talk not even once. Not when she whipped him, not when she cut him or even when she electrolyzed him. His gaze didn´t change. There was no fear in his gaze, no hate, no anger, only disinterest and a blankness that scared something deep inside her. Remy J. Blackmoon was dangerous, he didn´t care, he didn´t care if he was hurt or killed, he didn´t care if anyone else was hurt or killed, he was passive, blank with no emotional reactions whatsoever.

He felt no loyalty, not to Oz or any of it´s members and some primitive part of her mind practically _screamed_ at her to _destroy_ him, to kill him, to kill him _now_ before he killed her. Blackmoon was a loose canon, a rabid dog that needed to be put down before he did anymore damage to Oz.

Curbing that urge she gritted her teeth as she slowly pulled away from him. _´No, not now.´ _First of all did she need those information's he held. _Oz_ needed to know what he had given away about them and where they could find those loose ends to take care of them. That was the priority and they _needed_ to act soon otherwise those rats would vanish into the woodwork for good and that simply couldn´t happen, not with the stakes they had.

It had already been twenty hours. The little bastard had been at her mercy for twenty hours and he still defied her and it was driving her _mad._ Lady Une prided herself of being one of the best Interrogators Oz had to offer and she just _knew_ that the higher-ups were getting restless and that they wanted to see results.

Absentminded she cleaned of her bloodied leather gloves. Sadly she couldn´t continue interrogating Blackmoon today. He was too near to the brink and had to rest for a bit or she would risk loosing him before she got what she needed from him.

Turning towards the soldiers at the door she ordered. "Get a medic to patch him up and then throw him into the same cell as our other guest. Maybe seeing what happens to those that defy Oz will get the little prat to talk." The soldiers saluted her with a, "Ma´am, yes Ma´am.", when she strode out of the door.

* * *

Finally and only after they were absolutely sure that Lady Une was really gone, did they allow themselves to relax slightly.

This was the first time they had watch duty during an Interrogation and both of them had a slight green tint to their faces and a barely contained relief shone within their eyes. A relief that came from the knowledge that _this_ was finally over, at least for a little while.

…

…

…

And that next time this happened another set of soldiers would have watch duty.

Yes they knew what the Lieutenant had done, they _knew_ that he had killed ten of their own and injured another six before they were finally, _finally_ able to subdue him. But they also had known him before he had turned traitor.

He had been a good soldier and a good man. But maybe he had been too passive and disinterested for the live of a soldier.

"Let´s get this done quickly." The first and slightly older soldier who went by the name of Victor Grant muttered gruffly, steadfastly trying to avoid looking at the bloodied body of his former Lieutenant.

His fellow soldier, one Michael Fletcher only nodded mutely, his eyes still plastered on the tortured form of his former ranking officer.

The Lieutenant had been good to him, as uncaring and disinterested as he seemed to be at times, the Lieutenant had genially cared about those under his command. He had been good to them.

Seeing him like _this,_ accused of murder and high-treason was _heartbreaking. _And it was all those trice damned Gundam Pilots fault.

* * *

Duo Maxwell aka Pilot 02, the self-proclaimed Shinigami, prankster and thief-extraordinary was many things but he wasn´t easily surprised and he didn´t like it when he was surprised. Nu-uh, nope not one bit. Nothing good ever came from surprises.

So when the door to his cell opened and a pair of soldiers unloaded the lax form of a freshly bandaged and from the looks of it also freshly tortured _Oz-soldier. _Well let´s just say that he was more than a little bit surprised and every bit suspecting, not that he would let it show mind you.

He wasn´t a Pilot for nothing. So he masked his surprise with his trusty jester-mask. A maniacal grin stretched his lips wide as he called out. "Yo, buddy, ya know that the medic-bay is the other way don´t ´cha? Cause ya know, ya littly buddy ´ere looks like he belongs there not ´ere."

The younger one of the soldiers stopped for a brief moment and glared hotly back at him (Duo´s eyebrows nearly shot up into his hairline at this, such a glare spoke of something personal). A miniscule part of him winced slightly at the look the younger soldier shot him, next session was going to _hurt._ But he needed to know what happened.

Disdain thick on his tongue the soldier practically _spat_ out. "This is what happens to you when you defy Oz, _terrorist._ Every traitor gets what is coming for him."

These words set Duos mind on high-alert. This was definitive something personal and too rehearsed for a simple comment. Oh the venom was there, no doubt. But the righteous conviction, the pure _belief_ that this was the right thing to do wasn´t there.

Which could only mean that the soldier lying in his cell meant something to the younger soldier, someone he had admired, so either a ranking officer or a close friend. And seeing the lack of personal betrayal and hurt in his eyes Duo would like to think that his fellow prisoner was a ranking officer turned traitor.

Hmm and considering the look on his face it seemed like the soldier thought it was his – _Duo´s_ – fault that this particular soldier had turned traitor.

How very interesting and more than slightly disturbing. A personal grudge was never something to take lightly. The older soldier bumped his shoulder against his fellow´s a stern and deliberate blank look on his broad face. "No fighting with the prisoners Fletcher, let´s go."

With a last glare back at him courtesy of Fletcher both soldiers left, the heavy door closing with a resounding clang and silence reigned once again.

Duo stood silently in the middle of the room, the only noise beside his breathing were the flat panting breaths of his new cell-mate. Duo mulled silently over these latest developments, his face was turned down and shadowed by his bangs, hiding the calculating look on his face from the camera. His cell-mate was _important,_ that much was clear, but how important _exactly_ and how _valuable?_

And why this cell? Why had they thrown him into this cell with him? A scare tactic to get Duo to talk? Or to get him to confine into the soldier? So many questions and only one source to get his answers from.

"They are gone." Duo murmured lowly as he seated himself on the small cot, his chains rustled with every move he made. He took a closer look at the soldier and nearly winced in sympathy. Damn, but the soldier looked _bad._ His face was pale and deep purple bruises were already forming on it. His pale thin lips were split and barely crusted over and he sported a deep, raw cut at his hairline. The wounds on his torso were hidden by formerly crisp white bandages, that were already leaking trough, streaking them with crimson blood.

His long jet-black hair (an oddity, he was sure, the only other Oz-soldier he had ever seen with long hair was Zechs Marquise) was strewn across the dirty cell floor in a tangled bloodied mess that made him wince in sympathy, this was going to be a bitch to clean up, well if the soldier ever got the chance to clean up that is. Traitors didn´t have an overly long live-span after all.

The soldier stayed still, his eyes closed and breathing shallow. Maintaining the picture of unconsciousness, most likely for the camera that was observing them.

But Duo was in the perfect position to _see_ one of the dark-green eyes -the one that was hidden by his tangled hair – blink slowly open, meeting his gaze unwavering and Duo nearly shuddered when he was met with the pure _blankness_ that he normally only ever associated with Heero.

The soldiers fingers twitched slightly, as if jerking in an after-reaction. Which could only mean that they had used electroshock´s to get the man to talk. Poor sod. That one had to hurt something fierce.

It took him a moment to register that no, his fellow prisoner was not only twitching because of his raw nerve-endings, the cunning bastard was using the _Morse-code_ to communicate with him, Duo Maxwell, his supposed enemy.

Duo nearly broke out into gleeful laughter there and then. Finally someone with a functional brain to talk to.

-HELP IS ON IT´S WAY-

Yepp this one was really a cunning one. And apparently Fletcher was at least partially right about blaming him for turning his ranking officer into a tailcoat. Go figure.

Tapping his foot as if bored while leaning back against the wall, glaring up at the camera he managed to get a message back.

-AND YOU WOULD KNOW THAT WHY?-

Pale bloodied lips twitched faintly, even when his one, open eye retained it´s blank expression.

-BECAUSE I MANAGED TO GET A MESSAGE OUT BEFORE THEY GOT ME-

Well _this_ was something entirely new to Duo. He very nearly blinked in surprise. Of course he had _known_ that they had a mole in Oz, but he would have thought that it would be a computer-nerd or a typical rat, not a _soldier._

Those were normally really hard to turn around because they enlisted with Oz because they _believed_ in their cause.

This was _really_ interesting. What were the _odds_ that a high ranking officer turns out to be a mole? The chances of that happening were nearly miniscule, but if what the soldier said was _true,_ and the doctors really sent someone to get him out of here, it wouldn´t be too much of a bother to try to get the other out as well. Especially if he knew any sensitive information's about Oz.

-WHAT´S YOUR NAME?-

For a short moment amusement flared in the dark-green orb before it returned to blank disinterest.

-REMY J. BLACKMOON, PLEASURE TO MEET YOU OUTSIDE OF THE BATTLEFIELD 02-

…

…

…

Well fuck, this really complicated things. Forget ranking officer. This was Oz´s _Grim Reaper,_ the guy that had made their lives absolute _hell_ on the battlefields.

They had to change _save-houses_ like other people changed their _underwear_ because of him.

And now it turned out that _Blackmoon_ was their spy?

The _irony_ of it all nearly killed Duo then and there and he couldn´t stop the small amount of disbelief that managed to slip beneath his normal iron self-control and seeped into his eyes for a brief second.

Pale lips twitched again in amusement and Duo had to stop himself from glaring balefully at the soldier.

But now he had to think up a way to convince whoever was going to get him out of here to take the fucking_ Grim Reaper_ with them.

Oh _joy._

Well maybe it wouldn´t end _soo_ badly.

After all the Grim Reaper could proof himself useful to them and their cause and he was a brilliant soldier and the others _were_ rather understanding ... in their own slightly twisted ways. Surely they would understand the benefits of having Lieutenant Blackmoon on their side...

…

…

… who was he trying to kid?

Hee-chan was _so_ going to kill him for this, Duo just _knew_ it. Duo allowed his glare on the camera to intensify.

-YOU ARE SUCH A PAIN IN THE ASS-

Duo risked a look at his cell-mate when Blackmoon didn´t answer him. Blackmoons eyes were closed and his face was deathly pale, making the bruising and the blood-stains all the more obvious. It seemed that whatever energy he had retained from his Interrogation was drained.

This was looking _bad_ and if whoever was coming (if they really did come that is) to get him didn´t _hurry_ up Duo wouldn´t have to worry about convincing them to take Blackmoon with them.

Looking back up at the camera Duo only thought. _´Guys ya better ´urry up. Clock is tickin´.´_


	5. Interlude 2

**Like Fireworks**

**Disclaimer**: I own neither Gundam Wing nor Harry Potter, this honor belongs to J.K. Rowling and whoever invented Gundam Wing.

**Summary**: Really he didn´t choose to get into those messes by purpose, it was all Oz´s and his uncles fault by selling him to them but like hell would he let them break him. Now here he was, hunted for treason, poisoned and with a bunch of paranoid Gundam Pilots at his hands. But the positive aspect of the whole thing was that it couldn´t get any worse or could it?

**Warnings**: Torture, blood, yaoi (meaning boyxboy action), violence, swearing

**AN**: O-o You know I wouldn´t have thought that so many people like this story and I can´t tell how happy it makes me to know that so many of you enjoy it so much. This one will only be a little interlude but I hope that I will be able to update a real chapter next Monday at the latest. Many thanks goes to my lovely reviewers. You guys made me really happy ^-^. So many thanks and cookies to:

**Bara in Blue**

**Lw117149**

**DTDY**

**Bri**

**917brat**

**karone-sakura**

**Me**

**CrystalBlues**

**KrazieKat** (you are absolutely right about that and I will try and remember it ^-^´)

**Ireadtoomuch**

**FaeTigre**

**sousie**

**mistshadow**

**NarrowDoorways**

**KTPrincess**

**Bookworm**

**Mirianne**

**stubs1101**

**thedancingelk**

**Jayn**

**shebajay**

**Signora Lilium**

So I hope you enjoy the next bit to Like Fireworks and if you see any mistakes, please inform me and I will correct them. Constructive Criticism is always welcome. By the way, I opened a poll on my profile for a pairing for Harry/Remy, please vote for the pairing you would most enjoy. Please enjoy reading.

Love Loraliell

**Interlude Two**

"I bet the arrogant little brat just ran off, to get more attention, and lies now somewhere in the sun. laughing about our attempts to find him. He is just as arrogant and attention seeking as that stupid bastard of a father of his. I say we let him be and he can rot there for all I care."

Her jaw tightened and her hands were clutched tightly into her robes. Only a swift kick against Ron's shin stopped the fiery red-head from running his mouth against the greasy bat. Hermione´s lips were tightly pressed together and she repeated a monotone mantra in her head over and over again. Desperately trying to stay calm.

_´I will not rip out Snapes voice box. I will not rip out Snapes voice box. I will not rip out Snapes voice box.´_ She was trying, she really was but every time the slimy git opened that trice damned mouth of his to make another snide remark about her best friend it got harder to stay calm and not rip the man a new one.

Really this was getting ridiculous. It´s been nearly three years now and it was always the same. Snape would start a bitch-fest. Nobody would bother trying to stop him. She was busy with trying to stay calm or stop Ron from killing the damn git (really the man very nearly _begged_ them to maim him). The rest of the Order run around like a bunch of headless chickens, tripping over themselves while attempting to find Harry and the results were always the same – they just made a even bigger mess out of everything.

And the cherry on top was Dumbledore – Hermione felt her left eye twitch slightly. The damn old coot just sat there, eating one lemon-drop (she didn´t even want to know with what he had laced the damn things) after the other, beaming happily at them and his eyes _twinkled_ at them! She felt her eye twitch again, now she fully understood Harrys absolute _frustration_ with the man. It was absolut maddening.

Finally she couldn´t stand the farce anymore and stood up abruptly, interrupting Snape, who had just opened his mouth again – probably to spew a bit more of his bitter resentments against her black haired friend.

She glared darkly at the man before sniffing snidely. "If there is nothing else to discuss, I will be going, because frankly. I have better things to do. then listening to an overgrown child jabbering his bitterness out into the world." Her eyes narrowed on Snape who heated up in anger. "And a little tip for you _Professor._ Grow. Up. Your manners are very unbecoming for an adult."

Turning on her heels, ignoring the Deathglare Snape sent her way, she stalked out of the Headmasters office, her now very amused and chortling boyfriend right behind her.

* * *

She stormed trough the old castle that had been her home for nearly seven years, slim brows drawn together in an unhappy frown and lips tightly pursed. She couldn´t believe that nobody was doing anything to find him. Yes she understood that there were some more pressing matters than finding one individual but _please,_ they were talking about Harry Potter the Boy-who-lived.

She would have thought that they would do more to find their savior, but _no,_ they _always_ had the same lame excuses.

_´I´m sorry dear, but there were no traces we could follow.´ _

_´We are terrible sorry but we just don´t have the time or resources to start such a wide-spread search.´_

Or her favorite. _´Now, now my dear girl, you shouldn´t worry so much. We will find him sooner or later. Time will tell.´_

Hermione threw open the door to an unused classroom angrily. She couldn´t stand the Orders goddamned nonchalance. Yes Harry was strong and yes he may be a highly trained wizard but god damn it he was still just a teenager.

She hadn´t liked the idea that they weren´t allowed to get into contact with him until his magical-reserves were strong enough to stand being near another magical being or item. And then before they were allowed to contact him again he vanished with no traces left and they only thing they got out of his Walrus of an uncle as an _"Don´t know, don´t care."_ answer.

Ron, her red haired boyfriend, entered the classroom behind her and closed the door gently. She would never understand how he could stay so calm about their missing best friend. It set her teeth on edge and made her want to throw something against his head. She knew she wasn´t entirely fair to him, he was just as worried as she was. But he didn´t show it and it irritated her to no end.

He leaned casually back against the wall next to the old oak door, watching his girlfriend restlessly striding from one end of the dusty old classroom to the other.

Worrying her inviting pink lips between straight pearly white teeth. "It´s not like him to not send a message. Something has to be terrible _wrong._ Merlin, we should never have left him alone in that ... terrible _house._ Or at least someone should have stayed behind with him, just to keep an eye on him."

He sighed and crossed his arms before his chest while listening to her rambling. "We should have checked on him sooner. I can´t believe he just left. It´s not like him to do something like this." A long fingered pale hand came up in a frenzied motion to tug on wild dark-brown locks that had freed themselves from the normally neat bun at the nape of her neck.

The redhead smiled lovingly at his girlfriend, it was so typically her to worry so much. Sure he, himself was worried as well about his black-haired friend, but he also had _faith_ in Harry´s abilities to keep himself alive.

His smile faded again as he finally stepped forward to embrace the frantic girl from behind, dropping his head upon her shoulder and murmured softly against her pale neck. "Harry is a big boy. He can take care of himself and you know as well as I do that he will get in contact with us as soon as he can. Have a bit more faith in him ´Mione."

The brunette stilled and leaned back into his touch, one of her hands clutching the fabric of his sleeve. "I know that. It´s just, it´s nearly been three years Ron. Three years without a single word from him and then there is that stupid war in the Muggle-World and I´m just so worried. You know him. Harry can´t stay out of trouble for even a moment and now he is all alone and I just don´t know what we could do to track him down, there are no records under his name."

His arms tightened around her slender form. "I know ´Mione, I know. It´s frustrating like nothing else in the world but we can´t give up hope love. He _will_ pull trough, he always does and he _will_ come back when everything is said and done. Just have faith."

Tears of frustration threatened to spill, clinging tightly to long dark eyelashes. "I know, I just … I don´t know what we can do for him." Her voice was chocked with suppressed sobs. Ron kissed the soft, rose scented skin right behind her ear. Stroking her arms comfortingly, murmuring calmly against her skin. "We do the only thing we can … we pray for him."

Turning in his embrace she clung to him tightly. "I miss him and I want him back." Ron pulled her closer, leaning his cheek against the top of her hair. "I miss him too and we will get him back sweetheart. I promise we will."

He ruthlessly squashed the little voice in his head that traitorously whispered that they might be already too late to save Harry, that he might be already dead. It wouldn´t do to doubt, not when that pale sliver of hope was the only thing they could cling to. Harry was alive and one day they would find him and then, they would never let him go again. Because they needed him to fill that big gaping hole that only he could fill.

"Everything will be alright you will see. Trust me." And Hermione did the only thing she could, she trusted in her boyfriends words and started praying for her wayward best friend, who was lost in the ever wagging war in the Muggle-World.


	6. Chapter 4

**Like Fireworks**

**Disclaimer**: I own neither Gundam Wing nor Harry Potter, this honor belongs to J.K. Rowling and whoever invented Gundam Wing.

**Summary**: Really he didn´t choose to get into those messes by purpose, it was all Oz´s and his uncles fault by selling him to them but like hell would he let them break him. Now here he was, hunted for treason, poisoned and with a bunch of paranoid Gundam Pilots at his hands. But the positive aspect of the whole thing was that it couldn´t get any worse or could it?

**Warnings**: Torture, blood, yaoi (meaning boyxboy action), violence, swearing, Au

**AN:** Hi there. I´m soooo sorry for not updating sooner. This chapter was such a headache to write and I had to rewrite the whole thing a few times and to be honest, I´m still not totally happy with it. If you have any ideas on how I could make it better, please share with me. If you have any scenes in mind you would like to see in future chapters, please don´t hesitate to tell me and I will try to include it. My poll on the pairing for Remy is still open, so if you haven´t voted yet, please visit my profile.

Many hugs and kisses goes as always to my wonderful reviewers, you guys are awesome and I value your opinions greatly ^-^.

Please enjoy.

**Chapter Four**

His day had started out remarkable well. Too well, it seemed. They hadn´t been forced to change their safe-house in nearly two weeks (a record considering that they usually had to move nearly on a weekly basis thanks to Oz´s Grim Reaper). The house was blessedly quiet with the absence of the long-haired maniac and he didn´t have a mission planned until next week. He sighed in content and took another sip of his freshly brewed jasmine-tea, closing his eyes while the aromatic fluid caressed his taste buds.

He really could get used to the silence.

Just then an insufferable ´piep´ destroyed his quiet. He opened one charcoal colored eye to stare balefully at the offending machine that sat innocently on the living room table. Mission orders. Oh Joy. Maybe he could just ignore it? At least until he had finished his tea.

"Wufei, could you get that please?"

…

…

…

Never mind that. This would ruin his day, he just _knew_ it would. Sighing and sending his teacup a last mournful look he sat it gently down. This was all Maxwells fault. He just _knew_ it was. The idiot had been overdue for report for three days already.

_´02 caught – Oz preparing for Execution – holding cells Block C cell 2a – security plans in usual location – scatter and submerge - repeat scatter and submerge – Code Red – Good Luck´_

Wufei felt a muscle in his, tightly clenched, jaw twitch. He could practically _feel_ the migraine that was coming his way because of this. He scowled at the laptop screen and then promptly sighed. He had told the stupid jester thousands of times to be more careful on missions. But did the long-haired maniac ever listen to him?

No why ever should he do _that?_ Mr. Fear-Me-Because-I´m-The-Shinigami didn´t seem to need any advice. Look where that got him now. And now they were left to get him out of the fire. His scowl deepened even more while he muttered a few choice swearwords.

"I´m going to kill him. Slowly and very painfully." He announced to the room as whole. His fellow pilot one Quatre Winner aka 04 looked up from his book and blinked startled teal colored eyes at him. "Who are you going to kill Wufei?"

He threw another heated and disgusted glare at the merely blinking message. "Maxwell. The stupid idiot got himself caught by Oz. And our only really reliable informant got themselves caught thanks to the maniac."

A light frown marred soft features as Quatre closed his book with a soft ´_thud_´ and came closer, his normally warm and friendly expression was now a hard calm mask and his teal-colored eyes were sharp with intent. "Does it say where he is held?" Wufei nodded distractedly, already busy with opening the coded information's.

"Yes, he is held in Oz´s main base on L2. Security is tight but not insuperable. There is a high possibility that we could get him out of there, but we will most likely need Yuy to get us in, he is a way better hacker than the rest of us.

Blond eyebrows drew together in thought. "We will need to change our safe-house again, this time preferable to somewhere on Earth or at least on L4, I will tell Rashid to organize the move. Trowa is still on a mission, but Heero should be back soon. Will you go with him?"

Wufei answered slowly still mulling over the received information´s. "In any other situation I would say no, but with our informant compromised, Yuy will need a second pair of eyes. We have to try to get them out or silence them before Oz get´s them to spill. Maxwell may be an insufferable idiot, but he is good in information gathering. If someone knows anything about our spy's whereabouts it would be him."

Quatre hummed in agreement while looking over the base-layout. "The shortest way in would be here, but the time-frame to get in would be incredible short. Do you think you could manage that?"

Charcoal colored eyes narrowed at the screen, calculating it over in his head before nodding slightly. "It´s possible. We won´t have much time for stealth, but with enough fire-power that shouldn´t be our biggest concern. If we time this right in between a shift-change we should gain another ten minutes. Of course planning would be easier if Yuy was here, we will have to wait for his return before finalizing any plans."

The blond nodded thoughtfully. "I will plan the escape route in the meantime, I know a few of Duos more trustworthy contacts ..."

Wufeis sudden, rather violent cursing in his native language interrupted the smaller blond teen mid-sentence. A sharp frown appeared on his usually friendly face he murmured in a sharp demanding voice. "Wufei?" The Chinese youth stared with a grim, dark glower at the data he had just reviewed.

"It seems Oz started an insurance policy to avoid desertion. Take a look at _this._ They developed a chip that automatically releases a slow and potent poison, into the body when the soldiers leave the base they are assigned to without permission." The disgust in his voice rang loud and clear.

Quatres eyes narrowed dangerously while he went over the data. "I will have a medic-team on stand-by in case our Informant or Duo have one of those implanted. This is nasty work." The two pilots shared a grim look. "Are there any specifics on the poison? How long does it take until the victim succumbs? Is there an antidote or at least a name?"

Wufei shook his head. "It doesn´t say anything specific. The poison is named ´S-291XII´, no antidote and I doubt we will have more than a few hours, a day at most to stabilize them if they really got one of those chips."

Quatre bit his lip, his sharp mind, that had been honed by his father for a time, when he became the CO of WEI, was working fast, making and discarding plans faster than what should be possible for a normal human being. "I don´t like the odds, but there isn´t much we can do. I will try to get Sally Po on the case, she worked for the Allianze before they were overthrown by Oz. She should still have some contacts and maybe she will be able to get a sample of the poison before we bust Duo out."

A sharp nod was his only answer as Wufei was already engrossed again in the flood of information their informant had sent them. Quatre turned around, intending to make his phone calls and his long pale fingers briefly clutched the pale fabric of his shirt, directly above his heart. His space-heart was throbbing with the worry and anxiousness that radiated from Wufei, discretely hidden by a well formed mask of annoyance and anger.

His teal-colored eyes softened for a moment. Wufei may deny it vehemently, but beneath all that anger, annoyance and all of his justice-rants he cared deeply for his friends. Especially Duo, not that the Chinese youth would ever admit to that. A soft smile crossed the teen features and he shook his head lightly, sending pale golden locks flying around his face. No time to day-dream. He had a mission to plan and a safe-house to find that would last, hopefully, longer than the last few. He never would have thought that they would burn so fast trough all the houses he had prepared before they arrived on Earth.


	7. Chapter 5

**Like Fireworks**

**Disclaimer**: I own neither Gundam Wing nor Harry Potter, this honor belongs to J.K. Rowling and whoever invented Gundam Wing.

**Summary**: Really he didn´t choose to get into those messes by purpose, it was all Oz´s and his uncles fault by selling him to them but like hell would he let them break him. Now here he was, hunted for treason, poisoned and with a bunch of paranoid Gundam Pilots at his hands. But the positive aspect of the whole thing was that it couldn´t get any worse or could it?

**Warnings**: Torture, blood, yaoi (meaning boyxboy action), violence,

**AN: **Uhm *ducks behind cover *. I´m terrible sorry for the long delay, but that pesky thing called RL got it´s claws into me. I started a new job that while very satisfying is also very demanding on body and psyche and sadly just then a writer's block hit me head on so yeah, long delay. I know the chapter is not very long but considering that I haven´t been able to write much in the past few months I consider it a victory.

But enough of my lame excuses. Many thanks and kisses go to my absolute awesome reviewers. I adore you guys, thank you for your kind words and encouragement, it helped very much.

So thank you:

**shebaya**

**917brat**

**KrazieKat – thank you for pointing out those things for me, I will try to remember**

**leighargenau**

**GinaStar**

**Youko´s Befuddled Fox**

**CaoughtinalandSlide**

**heartstar**

**Faetigre**

**DTDY**

**tail tale**

**KTPrincess**

**eirame**

**Starcrossedemon**

**stubs1101**

**sadiefan**

**Makurayama Ookami**

**SensiblyTainted**

**Caliweiser**

**Jayn**

**PyruxDeltax**

**Shinigami Lupin**

**moonlitcat**

**Sanguivore**

**Abadoned123**

**Hailynn Prime**

**Lupina Moony**

**Yikuzi**

You guys made me speechless with your wonderful reply's. So this chapter is for all of you. Anyways as most of you will now I have a poll running about the pairing for Remy. I will closing this one and make a new one with the three choices that have been voted the most. Here are the results for the first poll:

Harry/Duo – 47

Harry/Heero – 40

Harry/Heero/Duo/Trowa/Quatre/Wufei – 31

Harry/Quatre – 29

Harry/Trowa – 25

Harry/Wufei – 24

So now I wish you to enjoy reading and I will hopefully see all of you soon in the next chapter.

Love Loraliell

**Chapter Five**

Cerulean blue eyes stared intently at the softly glowing screen in front of him. The slightest hint of a frown marred his otherwise smooth aphatic features. He was taking in the information his fellow pilot had sent him with no emotion showing in either his eyes or on his face, save for the tiny, brief flicker of _worry_ for his long-haired acquaintance. For one brief moment the frown deepened on his face and creased his brow before he managed to shove his emotions away again and his skin smoothed out again.

Heero leaned back in the pilot chair of his Gundam, his fingers tapped a near silent rhythm on his thigh. Maxwell had been in Oz-custody for nearly a week now. Their informants cover had been blown up nearly as long. Considering how desperate Oz had to be to do damage control their informant would be interrogated nearly non-stop. Sooner or later one of the two would break and spill. Knowing the extent of 02 training, he would strongly tip on their informant.

He didn´t like this, having to relay on 3rd hand information's. But they _had_ to go in with only their informants blueprints of the base and hope that they hadn´t spilled in the meantime or the whole mission and more important 02 live would be put in jeopardy. He had already tried to hack into Oz-database to verify his information's but the security was too tight at the moment to get in undetected.

The mission-parameter 05 had sent him was tightly scheduled and required a large amount of discretion, speed and, as much as he abhorred the thought about counting on something so unsteady, luck.

Tipping away on his laptop at a furious pace born of frustration Heero´s tight hold on his emotions slipped for a precious moment, allowing his accommodated rage about this situation and worry for his acquaintance cloud his being for a few seconds before the barriers he had spent years upon years building up slammed shut again. Heero stilled for a moment. His lips pursed the slightest bit while he evaluated his unusual reaction. Such a lapse in control hadn´t happened since his very first mission and it was worrying to say the least.

He would rip the stupid baka a new one once they got him out of there. Hopefully still alive and intact. Sending 05 an affirmation he started up Wing again. He had a bit of discord to sow in Oz rows and when this bit of a vindictive streak was in revenge for 02 dismal situation, well nobody had to ever know about that now did they?

Harsh breathing filled the room, resounding from the smooth metal surface of the room. The other occupant of the room was propped up against the cool wall, observing his cellmate with half-lidded amethyst colored eyes. They had just brought Blackmoon back to the cell, bruised and bloodied and with his formerly long black hair cropped so close to his scalp that it bleed.

A frown wanted to make itself known on the young pilots face. Oz was getting _desperate_. The time in-between interrogations was getting shorter and shorter and their methods was getting rougher every time they came to get Blackmoon or himself. Duo lowered his head slightly and let his now loose chestnut colored hair fall forward to cover his face for a brief moment to let a vindictive, satisfied smirk bloom on his bruised face before it vanished as fast as it had come. _They_ were coming and Oz didn´t know how much they knew.

Lifting his head he shoved his hair back out of his face, his chains clinking softly against each other as he moved. It wouldn´t do if those blasted Oz lackeys would get the _brilliant_ idea to try and cut _his_ hair now would it? Duo lent his head back against the wall and closed his eyes to feign sleep while he let one of his hands slip out of his lap, onto the floor and _coincidental_ out of the cameras perspective. Softly he started to tip out in Morse-code.

-DID THEY SAY ANYTHING OF IMPORTANCE?-

The Ex Oz-soldier curled himself into a fetus position, hiding his hand from view.

-HIGHER-UPS ARE UPPING THE PRESSURE ON THE LOWER RANKS TO FIND ANY HOLES. SOLDIERS ARE TENSE, SEEMS LIKE THE NUMBER ATTACKS ON OTHER OZ-BASES SINCE YOU HAVE BEEN CAPTURED HAVE GROWN AND BECOME MORE VIOLENT. THEY ARE AFRAID AND THEIR DISCORD IS GROWING-

One amethyst colored eye slid open a tiny slit to get access to the expression on the others face, not that it would do Duo much good, considering that Blackmoons default emotions seemed to be boredom or disinterested blankness. Really this guy could concurrent with Hee-chan for the first-place in having an emotionless mask.

-HOW MUCH LONGER DO YOU THINK IT WILL TAKE THEM?-

Blackmoon hesitated for a moment before he tipped out with shaking fingers.

-A DAY, MAYBE TWO. JUST HAVE TO HOLD OUT UNTIL THEN.-

Duo nodded inwardly. He had gleaned much the same from the current activities of the other Pilots. They were preparing for something big and causing as much problems as they could to keep Oz distracted and spread thin. Duo´s attention was abruptly taken back to Blackmoon when the older man tipped the next sentence.

-THEY WANT TO EXECUTE YOU IN THREE DAYS TIME. A TRAP FOR THE OTHER PILOTS I THINK.-

Duo swallowed slightly. Blackmoon was right. This did smell like a trap, one he was sure none of the others would tap into. Not if they didn´t want to put the whole mission into jeopardy.

-THEY WILL BE HERE IN TIME.-

At least Duo hoped they would be here in time. He really did, not only for himself but for the brave soldier that shared his cell. Blackmoon had a good heart. Somewhere. Deep down. Buried beneath mountains of ice and indifference.

Duo let his eye slid close again with a soft sigh and let himself fall back into a slight trance to conserve strength. He would need it for the next round of twenty questions.


End file.
